Seduction
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: O que seria um mero jogo de sedução poderia se tornar algo mais? Isso que Milo de Escorpião e Kanon de Gêmeos irão descobrir. Het/Yaoi. M por linguagem e situações maduras.
1. Seduction Games

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence, é tudo do Kurumada, da Toei, e pronto._

_Fic dedicada às gurias queridas do __Renegades Team__ do SSE! Principalmente à Hera de Griffon, por me apoiar com o desenvolvimento dessa fic, e com ótimas ideias para o casal principal da mesma! Vocês foram minha inspiração, gurias! _

_Agradecimentos também à __Isamu Hayashi__ por betar esse capítulo! Imouto linda!_

_A todos, boa leitura!_

_**Música incidental do capítulo:**__ Soothe My Soul – Depeche Mode._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO I - SEDUCTION Games**_

* * *

Sábado à noite. Kanon de Gêmeos dirigiu ao espelho o seu sorriso mais sedutor, em aprovação ao visual que escolhera para sair com os amigos; eles iriam até uma boate de Atenas, para um show de rock. No entanto, para o geminiano, aquela seria uma noite decisiva.

- Ou vai, ou racha! Mas pelo menos eu resolvo essa história de vez!

Apanhou a carteira e a colocou no bolso de trás da calça; não se preocuparia em levar uma jaqueta, pois as noites na Grécia andavam quentes, era pleno verão. Saiu do quarto, como se estivesse se preparando para uma guerra.

"E não dizem que no amor e na guerra, é tudo a mesma coisa?" – riu, debochado.

- Saga! Eu estou saindo, barra limpa pra você trazer o Camus até aqui! – cutucou o irmão gêmeo, que estava na cozinha arrumando uma cesta com frutas e vinho.

- Cale a boca, Kanon! Nós ficaremos em Aquário hoje, e além do mais, Camus vem aqui quando quiser! Porque ele sabe ser discreto!

Kanon rolou os olhos; estava contente pela felicidade do irmão, que namorava Camus de Aquário oficialmente há uns três meses. Os dois demoraram para se resolver, mas agora, eram companheiros constantes, amigos e amantes, e o gêmeo mais novo tinha que admitir, sentia um pouco de inveja de Saga.

"Você precisa se resolver com alguém, Kanon! Saga fala isso como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo! Que merda, viu!" – pensava o rapaz.

E ele tentara. Gostava de sair com os amigos quase todo final de semana, e assim como os demais cavaleiros, chamava a atenção pelo charme e beleza física; ele era um dos mais assediados pelo público feminino entre os rapazes. Só possuía um rival à altura: o guardião da Oitava Casa, Milo de Escorpião.

- Aquele moleque avoado... afffff... – estapeou a própria testa – Enfim, chegou o dia!

Saga e ele despediram-se no corredor principal da Casa de Gêmeos, onde tomaram direções distintas: o mais velho seguiu rumo à Aquário, e o mais novo desceu até Áries, onde alguns de seus companheiros já faziam uma enorme bagunça.

- Heh, _il ragazzo fortunato di oggi_ chegou! – bradou Máscara da Morte, com um olhar malicioso, e sua risada insana.

- Shiu, cala a boca, carcamano! Ninguém pode saber que foi combinado... a não ser você e o Aiolia, claro!

- Ah, _Gemelli_, acontece _che io_ acabei contando _tutto_ para o Afrodite, sabe como é, _Rosa mia_ não perdoa uma! – o semblante de Angelo era tenso.

- Caralho, não me diga que você fez isso! – disse Kanon, um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- Máscara fez o quê? – a voz do rapaz que chegava soou nos ouvidos do geminiano como uma bomba.

- Nada não, Escorpião. Larga de ser enxerido, sacou? – os olhos verdes do mais velho eram sérios.

- Hunf, qual é, Kanon! Não quer que os outros saibam das coisas que você apronta, não fique falando delas desse modo! – Milo empinou o nariz, esquentado como sempre.

Kanon apenas deu as costas a ele, passando a conversar com Shura e Aiolia, que ali estavam. Logo Afrodite juntava-se ao namorado canceriano, e os rapazes saíam dali na velocidade da luz para ir até Atenas; somente quando chegavam à cidade pegavam veículos normais, para não atrair atenção indevida. Ao chegarem na garagem da fundação Kido onde acomodavam seus meios de transporte, Shura pegou as chaves de seu jipe, e Aiolia, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite subiram no mesmo com rapidez, deixando Milo desamparado.

- Hey, e eu? Como irei com vocês, se não sobrou mais lugar? – o escorpiano exibia um olhar enfezado.

- Ora, Milo, você pode ir com o Kanon na moto dele, não? Ele já me deu carona uma vez, você vai adorar! – riu Afrodite, que sabia que o Escorpião gostava de emoções fortes.

- Toma, Milo, pára de reclamar. – Kanon deu a ele um capacete, sorrindo maroto – Eu dirijo bem, não se preocupe não.

O geminiano subiu na Harley-Davidson que possuía e colocou a proteção, além de luvas de couro com os dedos cortados nas mãos; percebeu que Milo o observava, contrariado, ainda segurando o capacete em sua mão.

- Afrodite, já que você curte tanto andar de moto, poderia ir com o Kanon, não? – Milo fez um muxoxo.

- _Non, io voglio la mia Rosa qui_, comigo. Larga de ser chato, Milo! – disse Máscara, abraçando o pisciano pela cintura.

- Máscara da Morte, vai se danar! – o escorpiano ouviu que Shura dava partida no jipe, e Kanon na moto, simultaneamente – Mas que droga, como eu coloco essa porcaria?

- Vem cá que eu te ajudo. – Milo aproximou-se de Kanon, e este ajeitou o capacete na cabeça do outro, afivelando direitinho. – Vem Milo, sobe na minha garupa.

Ouviu-se um assobio zombeteiro proferido pelo guardião da Casa de Leão; Milo não era adepto dos palavrões, devido à sua conduta militar exemplar, no entanto, levantou o dedo médio com vontade para Aiolia, que caiu na gargalhada.

- Vamos embora? – disse um entediado Shura – Estamos perdendo o show, e eu não estou a fim de saber que perdi minha música favorita.

Kanon acelerou a moto, e Milo subiu na garupa, perdido quanto a onde segurar para que não caísse; o geminiano à sua frente indicou a própria cintura com o dedo, e o escorpiano gelou.

- Eu não vou abraçar homem nenhum, muito menos você, Kanon! – bradou.

- Relaxa Milo, vocês dois têm uma ligação especial, depois que você desferiu todas as suas Agulhas Escarlate e a Antares no Kanon, tem mais é que respeitar o cara aí, porra! – disse Aiolia, mordaz.

Novamente, Milo mostrou o dedo médio para o leonino, mas quando percebeu que o jipe saía, e a moto logo atrás, não hesitou em abraçar a cintura de Kanon, que guiava a moto com velocidade, mas também maestria. Os cavaleiros chegaram à boate rapidamente, e após estacionarem os veículos com segurança, adentraram o local; as luzes piscavam no ambiente escuro, dando certa penumbra ao local. Pessoas se aglomeravam no balcão do bar, algumas estavam dispersas em grupos, conversando, e outras fumavam sozinhas em cantos específicos para isso.

Ao notar que Máscara da Morte olhava muito para aqueles lados, Afrodite disse:

- Angelo, nada de cigarro hoje, lembre-se que você está tentando parar!

- Mas _Rosa mia_! _Io_ sempre fumei fora do Santuário! Você sabe que é difícil pra mim!

- Simples, troque a porcaria do cigarro pela minha língua, doçura. – com isso, o sueco beijou o canceriano, para provar seu ponto, no que não foi rejeitado.

- Ah, esses dois... – resmungou Shura – Eu vou é pegar uma cerveja!

- Vou tirar água do joelho e já volto! – disse Aiolia.

- Eu vou com você! – disse Milo, seguindo atrás do companheiro de armas.

Kanon ficou apenas observando o local, atento a todos os detalhes: tudo teria que ser perfeito naquele dia, e nenhuma suspeita recair para cima de si.

"Para alguma coisa serviu enganar um Deus!" – pensou, enquanto andava até o bar.

Pediu uma cerveja e encostou-se ao balcão, junto de Shura, e enquanto bebiam e conversavam, logo chegavam Afrodite e Máscara, seguidos de Milo e Aiolia; os cavaleiros ali reunidos chamavam a atenção das pessoas devido à sua beleza, era impossível não reparar neles.

- Heh, _Scorpione_, tem una _ragazza, bionda,_ olhando pra você como se fosse te _mangiar _com _gli_ _occhi_! – riu Máscara da Morte.

Milo, sempre animado depois da segunda cerveja, reparou na referida loira com atenção, mas não viu nada demais nela; no entanto, comentou:

- Morena gostosa às 9 horas. Cabelo curto, liso, tatuagem no braço. Usando o corset com caveiras. – o escorpiano tomou um gole de cerveja e sorriu.

- Opa, aquela ali é boa, Milo! Bom gosto! Garanto que se você der trela ela vem até aqui! – observou Aiolia, atento.

- Pode ser... posso mandar alguns sinais para testar! – o rapaz divertiu-se com a ideia, mas foi interrompido.

- Como faz o geminiano ali? – Afrodite apontou para Kanon, que conversava com duas garotas. Parecia que ambas tentavam seduzi-lo, mas a realidade era que elas haviam sido seduzidas por ele.

- Afrodite, por que falou assim, agora ele tá voltando pra cá só porque você apontou para ele. Cortou o barato do cara. – disse Shura, finalizando a garrafa de cerveja que tomava.

- Que tá havendo, hein, seus desocupados? – riu Kanon aproximando-se dos outros, o sorriso sarcástico de sempre nos lábios.

- Nós estávamos admirando as meninas, já tem várias querendo se atirar para cima do Milo, aqui. – comentou Shura – Discutíamos se é melhor lançar charme ou ir direto ao ponto.

- Hum. – Kanon sentiu-se subitamente incomodado – Eu sou a favor de jogar um charme, conversar, mas elas que venham a mim...

- Por isso tá solteiro até agora! – zombou Máscara da Morte, abraçado a Afrodite – Um pouco de iniciativa é bom,_ ragazzo_!

- Ah! Por isso você enrolou o Afrodite por um tempo antes de chamá-lo para aquele jantar, né, carcamano infeliz? – riu Aiolia, tomando um grande gole de cerveja.

- Pois eu prefiro chegar junto, estabelecer contato, e seduzir aos poucos. – afirmou Milo – Ver uma garota cedendo aos meus caprichos é melhor que deixar que elas venham até mim.

Kanon entendeu que a indireta fora para ele, e ia retrucar, quando Aiolia se intrometeu:

- Eu proponho que coloquemos em prática essas teorias de vocês, porque até aí, é tudo conversa fiada. Que acham?

- E como o faríamos? – perguntou o geminiano, aparentando curiosidade.

- _Facile_! Que tal _una piccola_ aposta? – sugeriu Máscara, no que recebeu um cutucão do pisciano ao seu lado – Heh, _perché_ isso, Afrodite?

- Não é assim que se resolvem essas coisas, Máscara! Huhuhu... ao invés de uma aposta, poderíamos estabelecer uma competição... para ver quem é o mais sedutor. Quem pegaria mais garotas, huhuhu. – o olhar de Afrodite era malicioso ao extremo.

- Só não levem isso tão à sério quanto àquela vez em que desafiamos o pisciano. – recomendou Shura – Afrodite saiu daquela balada com três mulheres à tiracolo de uma vez, vamos manter o bom senso dessa vez, certo?

- E eu tenho culpa se aquelas moças nunca haviam conhecido beleza tão pura como a minha? – o sueco brincou com uma mecha de seu cabelo – Bem interessante, aquela noite. Além do mais, eu fui desafiado, e Afrodite de Peixes nunca perde.

- E você... você comeu as três naquela mesma noite, Dite? – Milo arregalou um pouco os olhos ao fazer a pergunta.

- Ora, meu caro, o que se faz em Peixes, fica em Peixes, certo? Creio que assim posso dizer que o que se faz com Peixes, é somente da conta de Peixes. – sorriso malicioso do pisciano.

- Pessoal, o show tá começando! – observou Aiolia – Milo, Kanon, eu e Máscara da Morte estaremos de olho em vocês, vocês topam o desafio?

Milo terminou sua cerveja, agitado; o escorpiano adorava desafios, por isso, nem pensou muito:

- Eu topo, já ganhei esse desafio. – sorriso vitorioso no rosto – E você, Gêmeos, vai encarar?

Kanon observou bem a feição arrogante de Milo, e com olhos decididos, disse:

- Já era, Escorpião. Se eu fosse você, não cantaria vitória antes do tempo.

- Ótimo, que vença o melhor, huhuhu! Isso será divertido de se ver! – afirmou Afrodite, animado.

O show começou, e todos se divertiam ao sabor das músicas, movimentando-se de acordo com o ritmo agitado; os cavaleiros misturaram-se à multidão, e cada qual passou a curtir o concerto à sua maneira. Aiolia e Máscara da Morte pulavam entre as pessoas, Shura estava encostado à parede apreciando a música e bebendo, Afrodite apenas movimentava a cabeça no balanço da música, deixando os cabelos compridos esvoaçarem de modo charmoso ao seu redor, enquanto segurava um copo de vodka sueca, sua favorita.

Milo andava entre a multidão, as mãos nos bolsos das calças, os olhos profundos literalmente caçando quais seriam suas vítimas para aquela noite; a primeira seria uma loirinha que estivera olhando para ele durante quase todo aquele tempo. Aproximou-se da garota, movendo o corpo de acordo com a música, esbanjando toda a sensualidade que possuía. Depois de cativar a atenção dela, o rapaz iniciou um diálogo rápido, incisivamente sedutor, que terminou com a loira bonita em seus braços, beijando-o com vontade.

O escorpiano a beijava com desejo, entretanto, em determinado momento, abriu os olhos, sentndo-se vigiado; as íris azuis encontraram o olhos verdes de Kanon, indecifráveis, pois o geminiano estava sério demais, em relação ao seu comportamento normal. Milo tornou a fechar os olhos, não entendendo porque sentira-se tão incomodado... quando abriu os olhos, o outro grego não estava mais ali, encostado à parede oposta.

As horas passavam, e Milo reparou que Aiolia estava de olho em si, mostrando três dedos, referentes ao número de mulheres que Escorpião já tinha levado para o canto da parede para alguns beijos e amassos casuais; fez um gesto de dúvida para o leonino, no que Aiolia apontou para Máscara da Morte, e este mostrou a ele quatro dedos.

- Aquele geminiano filho da mãe...! – resmungou o rapaz, e resolveu dar uma volta para ver se encontrava mais alguém que lhe interessasse no local.

Resolveu passar pelo mezanino, de onde tinha uma vista privilegiada, e pediu uma cerveja no bar que ficava ali. Milo encostou-se no balcão, e correndo os olhos pelo local, quase cuspiu a bebida ao ver algo que o perturbou muito.

Sentado no parapeito de uma das janelas, estava Kanon; o contraste da silhueta máscula e bem-feita com o céu da noite ateniense era visível, ainda mais pelo fato do rapaz usar uma camisa vermelha naquela ocasião. Milo concordou que ele ficava atraente com aquela cor, a qual ele mesmo já fora associado tantas vezes devido ao nome de seu golpe.

"Por isso ele conseguiu ficar na minha frente, hunf! Mas a noite ainda não acabou e... o quê..!?"

No mesmo instante, uma moça ruiva de cabelos cacheados se aproximava do geminiano, e sorrindo para ele, beijava seus lábios com vontade; Kanon correspondia o beijo, puxando-a para perto de si, as mãos grandes delineando a cintura da moça.

Milo quase engasgou com a cerveja ao ver a desenvoltura do outro ao ficar com a ruiva do outro lado do mezanino; súbito, sentiu-se enraivecer, ao ver que ela estava gostando dos beijos que Gêmeos deixava em seu pescoço, e cerrou os dentes, unindo as sobrancelhas em fúria.

"Aquele Kanon desgraçado...! Ele tinha que pegar aquela vadia na minha frente? Tinha? Bem para que eu pudesse ver?"

Tomou o resto da cerveja quase de uma vez, e estava prestes a ir até o casal que se beijava, impulsivo, quando Shura se aproximou, cordial.

- Hey Milo, você sumiu, o que houve? – o capricorniano reparou que Milo olhava para um determinado ponto do local com cenho franzido – Ah... está bravo com o Kanon porque ele está liderando o ranking por um número?

- Dane-se esse maldito ranking! O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – o olhar de Escorpião era perigoso.

Milo não sabia o que acontecia, somente que a raiva apoderava-se de si ao ver o corpo de Kanon junto ao da bela ruiva, e que ele atingiria o geminiano de bom grado com uma Agulha Escarlate por estar se esfregando com aquela mulher bem na sua frente.

"Eu estou... com ciúmes?" – questionava-se, atônito, os pensamentos confusos, os sentimentos embaralhados – "Mas ele é... um homem! Eu nunca me interessei por um homem!"

- Milo, Milo, você está bem, cara? – Shura chacoalhava o outro pelos ombros, intrigado com a expressão violenta e ao mesmo tempo atordoada do grego.

- Deixe-me, Shura! – bradou o escorpiano, desvencilhando-se do amigo e andando até o casal.

O rapaz estacou próximo a eles, e Kanon somente teve tempo de abrir os olhos e ver a ira e mágoa nos olhos de Milo, antes que esse saísse dali a passos duros; já no piso inferior, Escorpião passou por Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que se atracavam em um canto, avisando que estava de saída. Da pista, Aiolia percebeu que havia algo errado, e foi até Milo:

- Milo, que houve, esqueceu alguma panela no fogo lá em Escorpião? Se for isso, já era! – brincou o rapaz, mas logo ficou sério ao ver o nervosismo com que o rapaz pagava sua comanda – Seu idiota, você vai mesmo embora assim, do nada? E a competição com o Kanon?

- Aiolia, seu imbecil, o Kanon que se foda, e essa competição também! Eu me cansei disso! – Milo colocou a carteira no bolso traseiro da calça e saiu da boate, pegando um táxi para deixá-lo em algum ponto onde fosse seguro usar a velocidade da luz, e pudesse voltar ao Santuário.

- Mas que merda foi essa...? – perguntou Kanon, chegando de repente, com expressão preocupada.

Aiolia virou-se para o geminiano com um expressão divertida:

- Essa, seu cínico, é a deixa que você estava esperando tanto. O Milo tá puto com você, eu soube só de olhar pra ele. E ele tava falando palavrão! O senhor certinho, falando palavrões!

Kanon observava Aiolia, estupefato, como se o leonino estivesse brincando, ou mesmo tirando da cara dele.

- Que você está fazendo aqui ainda, Kanon!? Não era isso o que você queria? Vá logo atrás dele, cacete! – a paciência de Leão com aquela situação mal resolvida entre Gêmeos e Escorpião já havia se esgotado.

Sem dizer nada, os olhos arregalados e uma expressão incrédula, mas feliz, no rosto, Kanon pagou a comanda e foi embora; tinha assuntos pendentes com Milo, e não deixaria de resolvê-los, naquela noite mesmo.

_**... continua...**_


	2. Seduction Moment

_**Disclaimer:**__ Novamente, Saint Seiya e seus personagens são do Masami Kurumada. __Eu só escrevo fics para me divertir!_

_- Raixander:__ Thanks so much for your review! I also love Saga x Camus and Kanon x Milo! The Brazilian fandom prefers the oh-so-obliged Milo x Camus and Saga x Kanon, but… I just can't see them together – so, it's cool to try something new, and so beautiful! __Hope you enjoy the present chapter!_

_- Human Being:__ Você sabe que ouvir isso de VOCÊ, uma das ficwriters que eu mais adoro nesse mundo, e que é super fã de twincest, é uma grande coisa, né? Obrigada pela review, amiga, espero que goste dessa continuação! Também estou no aguardo da minha Caloi! Beijos!_

_- Ishiguro Aname:__ Oi! Eu concordo contigo, guria. Milo x Kanon mereciam mais fics, e justamente por perceber essa escassez de fics com eles (assim como com Saga x Camus) que resolvi investir nesses pares tão lindos. Espero que inspirem mais pessoas a escrever com eles! E Depeche Mode é tudo de bom, minha banda favorita!_

_- Dark Shaka Ficwriter:__ Own, eu pensei que tinha exagerado na carga de palavrões por linhas escritas, mas que bom que você gostou! E eles são homens, então pensei em deixar as coisas mais "reais". Quanto às entrelinhas, é mais ou menos isso, eu gosto de deixar pistas para os leitores recolherem e amarrarem no fim. Obrigada pela review, e pelas dicas!_

_Agradecimentos ao __Dark Shaka Ficwriter__, __beta desse capítulo! E também às pessoas que me incentivaram a continuar essa fic: Lucrécia Bórgia, Black Scorpio no Nyx, e outras grandes amigas! Obrigada!_

_Boa leitura!_

_**Música incidental do capítulo: **__Up In Flames - She Wants Revenge._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO II – SEDUCTION Moment**_

* * *

Milo chegou à Oitava Casa, nervoso; usou a velocidade da luz até adentrar o quarto e bater a porta do mesmo com toda a força.

- Filho da mãe! Desgraçado! Eu te mato, Kanon!

Com punhos fechados, o rapaz andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo uma criança mimada a quem fora negado o seu objeto de desejo. Milo sentia sua mente dar voltas, embaralhando pensamentos confusos e incertezas.

- Não é possível, ele é um cavaleiro como eu... ele é um homem!

A verdade é que Milo de Escorpião há muito tempo reparava em um dos colegas que representava a constelação de Gêmeos; desde o momento em que o julgara na última Guerra Santa não conseguia esquecer o que houvera entre ele e Kanon.

- Tão poderoso, e ao mesmo tempo, tão... submisso.

Ele sabia que Kanon poderia ter acabado com ele e suas tão famigeradas honra e invencibilidade. Mesmo naquela hora tão crucial, ficara claro para ele que Kanon era mais poderoso, ao perceber que o geminiano não reagia às suas provocações e golpes.

"E justamente por isso eu o perdoei e o aceitei como um de nós, como um membro da elite dourada de Athena. Ele... tinha o direito de recomeçar."

O escorpiano suspirou fundo e sentou-se na cama, meio zonzo. Ele não bebera muito, mas sentia-se levemente alterado; só não sabia se era efeito do álcool ou da torpeza de seus próprios sentimentos.

- Eu preciso parar de pensar nele. Argh. Eu não sou gay.

Afundou o rosto entre as mãos, passando na mente todos os momentos em que ele deliberadamente passara a vigiar todo e qualquer passo de Kanon de Gêmeos: seus treinos, suas bebedeiras, suas saídas, suas brigas, suas batalhas com o mundo e consigo mesmo. No começo, Milo se justificava dizendo a si mesmo que era apenas uma medida preventiva, devido ao passado do ex-marina, mas a realidade é que aquilo havia se tornado sua pequena obsessão pessoal.

- Não posso mais ficar vigiando o Kanon. Preciso parar! Ou o que houve hoje na boate vai se repetir...

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes; em seguida, rumou até a sua cozinha, em busca de um copo d'água. A imagem do geminiano beijando a bonita ruiva não lhe saía da cabeça, e Milo quase jogou o vidro na parede. Sim, ele tinha que extravasar aquela sensação e socar algo ou alguém.

Nisso, ele ouviu as batidas na porta.

- Milo, abra essa porta, eu preciso muito falar com você! - a voz de Kanon atingiu seus ouvidos com o mesmo impacto de um tapa na cara.

- Vá embora, Kanon, eu não tenho nada para dizer a você! – tentou controlar a raiva na voz a qualquer custo, afinal, ele tinha seu orgulho. E não era pouco.

- Milo, é sério. Ou você abre a porta, ou eu mesmo o farei! - a voz grave do outro lado da porta era decidida.

O escorpiano sentiu seu sangue ferver pela audácia do outro; curiosamente, seu exterior ficava cada vez mais frio. Aparentemente indiferente, abriu a porta, dando de cara com o geminiano encostado no batente, braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para ele enquanto mascava chiclete.

"Por Athena, como ele é..." – quase salivou, mas se conteve.

- O que você quer? - a voz saiu fria, os olhos expressivos fuzilando Kanon, deixando bem claro que ele, Milo, queria ficar sozinho.

- Cacete, Milo, por que você saiu daquele jeito da boate? O pessoal ficou preocupado com você! Por acaso bebeu demais? – Kanon adentrava a área privativa da Oitava Casa.

O mais novo apenas riu, não acreditando no que acontecia. Dirigiu seu olhar mais duro ao outro grego, desejando que ele desaparecesse dali o quanto antes.

"Antes que eu faça alguma bobagem... ele precisa sair daqui! Eu não sou assim! Ele me amaldiçoou, por Athena!"

Kanon seguia observando Milo, sem se deixar intimidar. Chegou bem perto dele, fitando seus olhos de forma determinada.

- Milo, eu me preocupei com você. O que houve? – levou uma das mãos à face morena do escorpiano, seu polegar delineando levemente a bochecha do rapaz.

Milo entreabriu os lábios, surpreso com aquele gesto tão... íntimo; afastou a mão de Kanon, dando um passo para trás e ficando longe de seu alcance. Sua pele ardia, e ele sentia-se sensível àquele toque, apesar de não entender ao certo o que havia ali.

"Eu não posso desejá-lo... isso é inaceitável! Fora de cogitação! Vou mandá-lo embora daqui!"

- Kanon, eu preciso e quero ficar sozinho. Sugiro que se vá, antes que eu decida tirá-lo daqui debaixo das minhas Agulhas Escarlate.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem que eu resisto a esse seu golpe se eu assim o quiser, não sabe? – Kanon encarava Milo com certo ar de desafio – Não sabe?

- Há, está me desafiando, Gêmeos? – Milo começava a perder a paciência – Pois veio ao local certo, na hora errada... hum?

Subitamente, os lábios dos dois rapazes se uniam. Afoito, Kanon tentava quebrar a tensão que emanava do escorpiano do modo que mais queria agir com ele naquela noite; o beijo não passou de um mero encostar de lábios, mas fora suficiente para despertar algo no âmago do guardião do oitavo templo.

- O que significa isso, Kanon? – Milo empurrou o maior bruscamente – Ei, você tá achando que eu sou o Afrodite? Tá me achando com cara de viado, é isso?

O geminiano caíra de modo desajeitado no sofá da sala de estar de Escorpião, fitando Milo com atenção, enquanto lambia levemente os lábios, tentando perceber mais do gosto daquele a quem, ele sabia, entregara seu coração.

"Você me entenderia, Milo? Nem eu mesmo me entendo, mas não aguento mais guardar esse sentimento para mim!"

O mais velho deixou a mente divagar por alguns instantes, relembrando tudo o que sentira nos últimos meses. Demorou muito para que ele aceitasse a atração e o afeto que sentia pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião; desde que fora julgado por Milo, ele sentia que devia algo ao escorpiano.

"Minhas lágrimas naquele dia... eu nunca pude agradecê-lo como eu queria... no entanto, quando nos sacrificamos no Muro das Lamentações... após enviar a armadura de Gêmeos até Saga... quando derrotei Radamanthys de Wyvern, era você quem eu tinha na minha mente!"

Desde que voltara à vida, juntamente com os outros, Kanon tentava se adequar e adaptar, e sentia que conseguia se dar um pouco melhor que Saga naquela tarefa somente por ter sido perdoado por Milo. Isso fizera com que ele quisesse estar próximo do outro, que de certo modo, o atraía também por sua atitude, sua beleza, sua determinação e disciplina.

"Disciplina que eu adoraria perturbar." – o geminiano deu um meio sorriso apenas ao pensar em tal possibilidade.

- Não, pelo contrário. Mas não me arrependo nem um pouco, Milo, e para ser sincero, não gostaria de parar...

Kanon aproximou-se novamente do outro, um meio sorriso malicioso formando-se em seu rosto antes que seus lábios provassem os de Milo novamente, com mais determinação, dessa vez.

- Hum! – o escorpiano cedeu passagem ao mais velho instintivamente; a sensação da boca de Kanon sobre a sua, a maciez de sua língua e o gosto de chiclete de hortelã mexiam consigo.

"Não, não posso querer ISTO!"

Com esse pensamento, Milo desvencilhou-se do geminiano com força, segurando o colarinho de sua camisa.

- Não brinque comigo, Kanon! Eu não sou nenhuma das pessoas que você está acostumado a manipular! Você não vai me convencer a fazer o que não quero! – os olhos expressivos do escorpiano contrastavam com a frieza de sua voz.

- Oh, quer dizer que não quis nada do que houve há pouco? Você parecia gostar da situação toda, Milo.

- Ora, seu... – Milo andou alguns passos, segurando Kanon pelo pescoço enquanto o encostava na parede – O que está insinuando? Por que não vai embora e me deixa em paz?

-Ah... – o ex-marina gemia, sob o jugo das mãos fortes do escorpiano, apertando seu pescoço cada vez mais – M-Mi... lo...

"Ainda bem que engoli o maldito chiclete quando apartamos esse último beijo!" – pensava o mais velho, encarando o outro grego.

- Kanon, não sei o que espera de mim, mas eu não sou esse tipo de gente! Se estiver tentando me ridicularizar, desista! – forçou as costas de Kanon contra a parede.

- V-Vo...cê gosta... gosta disso, n-não...é? – o gêmeo mais novo lutava por ar, mas o sorriso astuto permanecia em seu semblante.

- C-Como? – os olhos do cavaleiro mais novo se arregalaram – Nunca mais repita isso, ouviu? Nunca!

- E-Então é v-verdade... vo-você gostou de m-me ver sob o seu jugo...

- Cale a boca, Kanon!

O soco veio forte, sem hesitação; Kanon gemeu alto ao receber a agressão, seus olhos se fechando com o impacto do golpe que sofrera. Aquilo era dolorido, mas a satisfação no espírito de Gêmeos era suprema; finalmente, podia encarar o companheiro, com a certeza de que sim, Milo estava enfeitiçado por ele.

- Escorpião, não devia ter feito isso.

Com um impulso, Kanon levantou-se, na velocidade da luz, empurrando Milo contra um dos sofás da sala, logo caindo sobre ele, atingindo seu estômago com o cotovelo. O escorpiano reclamou do impacto do golpe, surpreso.

"Primeiro ele me provoca, depois me bate? O quê raios está acontecendo aqui, por Athena?" – pensava Milo, confuso.

Os dois cavaleiros dourados se fitaram com fúria, ambos levantando do sofá e começando a brigar; socos e tapas foram desferidos, e os dois engalfinharam seus corpos com o cosmo fluindo entre eles. O cheiro de maçãs do mais novo deixava Kanon louco, e o calor da pele do geminiano mexia com a sensibilidade de Milo. Agarrados, grunhindo enquanto lutavam, os dois gregos foram ao chão, rolando pelo tapete enquanto se agrediam.

- Seu desgraçado, filho da mãe! Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntava Milo, chutando as pernas de Kanon, aproveitando que estava deitado ao lado deste.

- Olha quem fala! O soldadinho de chumbo de Athena está bravinho! – zombava Kanon – Milo, seja homem, e me bata como um, sua mulherzinha!

Aquela provocação subiu quente pelas veias do escorpiano. Milo poderia admitir muitas coisas vindas de um companheiro de armas, mas não aceitaria que aquele homem falasse dele daquele modo pejorativo. Seu orgulho e disciplina militares o precediam, e o rapaz simplesmente fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente, adiantando-se para dar uma cabeçada em Kanon.

Entretanto, o mais velho foi mais rápido, levando as mãos às têmporas de Milo antes que ele o acertasse para valer. Ofegante, com os olhos semicerrados, Kanon segurou os cabelos do escorpiano com firmeza, os lábios de ambos a uma distância ínfima, os hálitos quentes se misturando entre a respiração forte dos cavaleiros.

- Por que simplesmente não assume que gosta de me ver em suas mãos, seu teimoso? – o nariz de Kanon quase encostava no do outro grego – Por que não aceita que quer fazer a mesma coisa que eu quero? Hum? A ideia é tão ruim assim?

- Kanon, nós somos... homens! - Milo ofegava e tremia ao segurar o controle a todo custo.

- E daí? Meu irmão e seu melhor amigo namoram, devem estar se pegando lá em Aquário agora, não? Afrodite e Máscara também têm um relacionamento...

- EU NÃO POSSO TER ALGO SÉRIO COM OUTRO HOMEM, AINDA MAIS UM COMPANHEIRO DE ARMAS! – bradou Milo, tentando sair do jugo do mais velho – Solte-me, ou eu aplico uma "Restrição" em você!

- Tente! – desafiou Kanon – Você podia usar essa boca para fazer algo melhor do que discutir agora, cacete...

Nisso, o geminiano beijou Milo com ardor, como há muito queria; os lábios se chocaram com violência, dentes e línguas confundindo-se na intensidade do momento. Os corpos uniram-se mais, sendo que Kanon puxava o escorpiano para si, roçando suas pernas umas contra as outras.

Os dedos de Milo afundaram-se nas costas e cabelos fartos de Kanon, seu corpo reagindo de modo descontrolado ao outro, que agora beijava seu pescoço e pomo-de-adão com furor.

- Ka-Kanon... ah...! – o mais novo não pôde segurar o gemido – Isso não é certo!

- Mesmo? Não é bem o que seu corpo me diz... – sussurrava o mais velho, roçando seu baixo ventre no de Milo, os membros de ambos se encontrando em prazerosos movimentos – Ele me diz outra coisa, na verdade... acorda, Milo, eu quero você!

O escorpiano engoliu em seco; também queria Kanon, mas seu orgulho o impedia de admitir isso... afinal, ele era um homem, não era?

- Vamos fazer um trato. Nós faremos apenas dessa vez, para você tirar suas conclusões... se não gostar, e não quiser repetir a dose, fingimos que nada aconteceu. Ninguém ficará sabendo. – os olhos de Kanon fitavam as íris azuis de Milo.

- E-Eu... – o escorpiano gemia, devido à fricção do baixo ventre de Kanon no seu – E caso contrário...?

Um sorriso safado aflorou na face do geminiano. Encarou o outro de modo sedutor e brincalhão, aproximando mais os seus rostos:

- Caso contrário, a gente repete a dose quantas vezes você quiser, não é óbvio, porra? – ria o mais velho.

Milo respirava fundo, tentando organizar as sensações e pensamentos confusos dentro de si; ele sabia que deveria tentar, ou se arrependeria. Além do mais, essa seria a prova de sua masculinidade invicta, ele sabia que não desejaria mais Kanon depois dessa vez.

- Eu... aceito. Eu aceito, Kanon.

- Ótimo, seu Escorpião teimoso!

Assim, Kanon voltou a beijar o outro, de forma devagar - mas intensa, seu volume encontrando-se com o de Milo, já um pouco aparente. Largou os cabelos do escorpiano e deixou que suas mãos vagassem pelas costas dele, os dedos grandes e calejados sentindo qualquer reação naquela pele dourada que tanto chamava a atenção de Kanon. Já Milo, entregou-se ao beijo com um pouco de relutância inicial; logo, o guardião da Oitava Casa buscava sentir mais daquelas carícias, suas próprias mãos ganhando vida ao subirem pelo tronco do outro, ávidas pelo calor da pele do geminiano.

Kanon era só regozijo por dentro. Desde que se descobrira apaixonado por Milo de Escorpião, alimentara não somente o sentimento e a vontade de estar com ele, protegendo-o e sendo protegido, tendo o outro como seu companheiro. Por um determinado tempo, pensou se isso não seria apenas gratidão, mas ao perceber que também havia desejo ali, não houve mais como negar o óbvio, por mais que tentasse.

- Você não foi o único a se questionar se isso é coisa de homem, Milo, não mesmo... mas entenda...

O geminiano colocava-se por cima do mais novo, desabotoando-lhe a camisa com cuidado, beijando o tórax e o abdômen de Milo, ora devagar, ora com vontade.

"Ver meu próprio irmão gêmeo tão feliz com o homem que ele ama me fez perceber que eu não estava fazendo nada de errado ao gostar de você." – pensava Kanon.

Milo mordia os lábios, segurando-se para não gemer; não queria dar a impressão errada, de que estava fraquejando sob os carinhos do mais velho. Puxou os cabelos de Kanon quando este beijou sua virilha sobre o tecido da calça, estranhando sua própria excitação.

- Kanon... faça logo... rápido com isso! – exigiu o escorpiano, como se o que estivesse prestes a acontecer fosse a pior coisa de sua vida.

O outro grego percebeu, e levantando o rosto, começou a desafivelar o cinto de Milo, sem pressa:

- Algo me diz que você não está muito otimista sobre isso. Não precisamos continuar se não quiser.

Com isso, tomou o pênis do escorpiano em sua mão, acariciando-o em movimentos firmes, como ele, Kanon, gostava de fazer em si mesmo; apreciou a textura do órgão friccionado em sua palma, e instintivamente lambeu os lábios ao imaginar o sabor que Milo possuía.

"Chega de esperar... mas, preciso do consentimento dele!" – pensava o geminiano, afoito.

A respiração de Milo era cada vez mais profunda, e apesar de dar um pulinho quando Kanon começou a masturbá-lo, agora seus quadris acompanhavam os toques do mais velho, e ele se via perturbado por um prazer que sentia como quase proibido, mas não menos delicioso.

- Vai, Kanon, anda logo, seu puto! – xingou, tamanho o seu desespero por mais.

O geminiano sorriu, e após tirar sua própria camisa, libertou Milo da calça que este vestia, debruçando-se sobre seu ventre e chupando-o com vontade. O escorpiano deixou escapulir um gemido alto, uma de suas mãos emaranhando-se nos cabelos longos e fartos de Kanon, que aos poucos passava a impor um ritmo mais forte e constante.

"Puta que o pariu! Como ele chupa gostoso! Isso é um desperdício!" – abria os olhos levemente para observar a cabeça do geminiano subindo e descendo sobre seu baixo ventre – "Se ele fosse uma mulher, seria tão mais fácil aceitar... mas aí, não seria ele! Que droga, pare de pensar e apenas sinta, Milo!"

Escorpião gemia cada vez mais alto, sua mão no cabelo de Kanon ajudando-o com o ritmo da felação; Milo sentia-se perdido em uma onda de prazer, quando subitamente o mais velho parou o que fazia. Milo quase lamentou, mas segurou-se. Sim, ele tinha que manter o controle.

Kanon observou o pênis de Milo, rijo, ereto; lambeu o pré-gozo dos lábios, terminando de despir-se, e ao outro também. O escorpiano não pôde deixar de reparar na excitação do outro grego, e assustou-se um pouco ao notar o volume entre as pernas de Kanon.

- Kanon, como é que a gente vai fazer isso, hein? – perguntou Milo, desconfiado – Eu não estou a fim de dar para você não, para ser bem direto!

O geminiano apenas riu, enquanto procurava a carteira no bolso de uma calça, retirando dali dois pequenos envelopes, de igual tamanho:

- Relaxa, Milo. Não tem problema, quem quer me dominar aqui é você, não? – Kanon começava a se tocar, sem pudor nenhum – Pois bem, então quem vai me comer é você.

O Escorpião apenas reparou no sorriso malicioso do outro, e ficou levemente boquiaberto com aquela constatação.

"Um homem desse tamanho, dando pra mim? Mas ele é mais forte, alto e robusto do que eu... mais poderoso..." – súbito, sentiu seu pênis latejando – "Sim, eu quero fazer isso!"

Aproximou-se de Kanon, tomando seus lábios em um beijo inicialmente tímido; sua mão pousou sobre a do mais velho, e Milo assumiu a tarefa de estimular Kanon, enquanto este abria um dos envelopes, tirando dali uma pequena quantidade de um gel incolor e fluido. Deslizou a mão lubrificada pelo pênis de Milo, preparando-o, tentando equiparar seus movimentos com aqueles recebidos através do mais novo.

- Milo... que delícia... – gemia, extasiado, pouco acreditando no que acontecia.

Por sua vez, Milo não podia deixar de apreciar o efeito de seus carinhos sobre Kanon; ambos gotejavam, e o escorpiano surpreendia-se com o prazer que realmente sentia, apesar de ser tudo muito novo e confuso para ele.

"Mas ver Kanon de Gêmeos reagir desse modo a mim... ver que tenho esse poder sobre ele, é demais!"

O mais novo gemeu ao perceber que Kanon envolvia suas bolas, brincando com elas; engoliu em seco, tremendo, os olhos turvos de desejo.

"O que ele está fazendo? Que coisa boa pra caralho!" – pensava o escorpiano.

- Não pare o que está fazendo! – ordenou Milo, cuja mão passava a tocar o geminiano com mais força e rapidez.

- Ca... Cacete, Milo! – Kanon apertou os lábios com força – Se continuar assim eu vou gozar, cara!

- Não é isso o que você queria? – Milo arfava, provocando – Apenas estou lhe dando o que você me pediu!

"Espera, eu disse isso mesmo?" – pensou o cavaleiro da Oitava Casa, incrédulo.

"Afrodite me disse que tenho que estar bem relaxado, lubrificado e com muito tesão para isso dar certo. Talvez eu estivesse mais relaxado se não fosse minha primeira vez com um homem, principalmente com Milo, mas eu preciso tanto disso! Preciso mostrar a ele que sim, ele é capaz de desejar um homem... a mim, no caso..." – pensava Kanon, enquanto ria alto.

Em um gesto fluido, abriu um pouco as pernas, guiando a mão do mais novo até o orifício apertado; vendo a hesitação no semblante do escorpiano, Kanon suspirou fundo, esfregando-se um pouco nos dedos de Milo.

- Não precisa ter medo, Milo. Isso é necessário, ou você quer me machucar, além de me dominar? – provocou com um sorriso.

Milo assustou-se, teria que enfiar seu dedo ali? Logo sentiu vontade de rir alto, o que era um dedo, se ele pretendia enfiar coisa muito maior ali dentro? Percebendo que teria que ajudar Kanon daquela maneira, introduziu um dedo com calma, mexendo-se sem pressa, enquanto observava a face do geminiano. E o que viu ali não tinha preço.

Com os movimentos graduais, Kanon passava a relaxar aos poucos, acostumando-se com aquela pequena invasão. Sentiu seu membro latejar quando Milo o tocou no ponto certo, e gemeu alto ao ser penetrado por um segundo dedo.

Kanon mal podia aguentar, sentia-se um pouco envergonhado, mas muito excitado; rasgou o envelope do preservativo que tinha ali por perto e o colocou em Milo, voltando a tocar o escorpiano com o resto do gel lubrificante.

- Vamos para o sofá? Talvez seja mais confortável, não? – Kanon manteve a pose confiante, apesar do frio na barriga naquele momento.

Ambos se acomodaram no sofá macio, um de frente para o outro, trocando beijos enquanto seus ventres se encontravam. Súbito, seus olhares se encontraram, e Kanon puxou Milo para que este ficasse por cima; segurou o quadril do escorpiano com firmeza, guiando-o de modo que o membro pulsante de Milo friccionasse seu ânus. Fechou os olhos e se entregou à sensação, entreabrindo os lábios.

Milo apenas observava as reações de Kanon, abrindo um meio sorriso ao verificar o poder que tinha sobre o geminiano, e a entrega dele às suas ações; com isso, suas dúvidas esvaneceram, e o mais novo colocou uma almofada sob os quadris de Kanon, para apoiá-lo. O escorpiano posicionou-se entre as pernas do mais velho, avançando devagar no interior dele, cerrando os dentes e gemendo ao penetrar o canal apertado.

Kanon apertou mais os olhos, mordendo os lábios com a dor que tomava conta de si. Conversando com Afrodite, e mesmo com Saga, o gêmeo mais novo sabia que ao submeter-se a Milo, também se submeteria à dor; sorriu levemente, rindo por dentro, ao considerar as circunstâncias:

"Amar Milo é o mesmo que esperar pela dor... eu já passei pela dor terrível das Agulhas Escarlate, agora devo passar pela dor de ser possuído por ele, em todos os sentidos. Enquanto a dor for física, eu poderei suportar, mas... se isso atingir minha alma..."

O escorpiano acabava de preencher Kanon por completo, sua respiração entrecortada, a pele corada e coberta por uma leve camada de suor; fitava o geminiano com olhos profundos, arregalados, surpresos com o prazer que era acomodar-se dentro do mais velho.

"E agora, o que eu faço? Devo agir da mesma forma que se transasse com uma mulher? Eu não curto sexo casual, e essa situação é tão estranha, mas essa sensação é tão boa! Dane-se, vou seguir os meus instintos!" – pensava Milo.

- K-Kanon, tudo bem aí? – o grego mais novo lutava para dar um tempo ao parceiro, aproveitando para lidar com sua própria insegurança.

- Sim! – o geminiano abriu os olhos verdes e fitou o outro – Milo, caralho, se mexe, anda!

Assim, Kanon moveu os quadris para frente, incitando o escorpiano a se movimentar, e foi isso o que ele fez; Milo segurou as coxas do geminiano com firmeza, as estocadas suaves, mas determinadas, quebrando a hesitação de ambos. Kanon gemia, passando a acompanhar os movimentos de vai e vem do parceiro, a dor sublimando-se para dar lugar ao prazer quando o geminiano começou a tocar-se.

Milo agora se sentia mais seguro, acostumado à sensação apertada do reto do amante, e suas investidas tornaram-se mais soltas ao ouvir os gemidos e grunhidos de Kanon. Ele mesmo sentia seu sangue ferver agora, e instintivamente levou a mão à extensão rígida do outro, ajudando-o a se masturbar; Kanon sorriu lindamente para Milo, e mudou o ângulo da penetração ao apoiar suas pernas nos ombros fortes do escorpiano.

- A-Ah, Kanon, isso é... ahn… bom! – os quadris de Milo se chocavam contra Kanon com mais força, e vontade.

- Milo, cacete, isso é bom demais...! Não pare, anda, mais fundo! Me come com mais força! – o geminiano delirava com o prazer que encontrava naquela prática, nos braços daquele que amava.

"Muito melhor do que imaginei... foda-se a dor diante disso!" – pensava Kanon, movendo-se mais rápido, incitando o amante a aprofundar a penetração.

Milo inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre o mais velho, tomando seus lábios e o beijando com volúpia; sua mente estava leve e ele concentrava-se nas sensações deliciosas que invadiam seu ser, e nos barulhos que Kanon emitia sob o jugo de sua mão e sua carne. Riu maliciosamente, adorando o fato de causar aquele tipo de sensação no outro também, enquanto entrava e saía do corpo másculo do geminiano com fluidez.

"Que delícia... caralho, Kanon... mais um pouco e eu vou gozar... mas não sem levá-lo comigo!"

Com isso, Milo passou a tocar Kanon com mais intensidade e força, mudando um pouco o ângulo de penetração de modo a atingir a próstata do geminiano em cheio; Kanon urrava de prazer, a dor esquecida há muito tempo, e o mais velho agarrou os glúteos de Milo com vontade, trazendo-o mais para si, o barulho das peles se chocando cada vez mais alto, o cheiro de sexo tomando conta do ambiente todo.

- Porra Milo, eu estou quase gozando, vai! – bradava Kanon, ejaculando com força, molhando a mão e o abdômen do parceiro com seu sêmen quente.

- Ah, Kanon, assim eu não aguento, ahn...! - Milo não resistiu à explosão de prazer do outro, seu ápice chegando ao sentir sua ereção apertada pelo canal estreito com força.

O escorpiano derramou-se no corpo no outro com intensidade, ofegante, sua testa apoiada na de Kanon, os olhos fechados para assimilar a onda de prazer que ainda o envolvia. Súbito, Milo sentiu os dedos longos acariciando seus cabelos, cujas mechas se grudavam ao seu corpo suado. Desligou-se do geminiano e retirou o preservativo, largando-se ao lado de um atordoado, mas visivelmente satisfeito, Kanon.

Os dois cavaleiros respiravam fundo, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer; Kanon estava dolorido, mas saber que Milo de Escorpião cedera à sua vontade e aparentemente, havia gostado de tudo tanto quanto ele era motivo de sobra para comemorar e deixar aquele incômodo em segundo plano. Já Milo ainda estava sensível ao torpor orgástico, sua mente indagando coisas que ele nunca pensara antes.

"Como isso vai ficar agora? Droga, eu gostei de foder o Kanon, como pode? Mas foi delicioso pra caramba, o desgraçado é bom de cama mesmo, e eu pensando que isso era lenda! O que eu faço com isso agora? Por que eu sei que ainda vou querer mais? Aliás, queria tanto tocá-lo agora, mas não vou parecer inconveniente, ou pior, carente demais?"

Alheio aos pensamentos do parceiro, Kanon beijou Milo docemente, ajeitando a franja rebelde do outro:

- Milo, eu preciso de um banho, e acho que você também... posso usar seu chuveiro? – ria Kanon, com um olhar sedutor.

- Ahn? Pode, claro que pode, e eu vou com você! – Milo despertou de seus devaneios, feliz com o beijo que recebera do mais velho. Levantou-se e seguiu até o corredor que levava ao banheiro, mesmo nu – Você não vem?

Kanon observou bem a postura relaxada do escorpiano, o sorriso fácil em seus lábios quando este se virou para convidá-lo para que o acompanhasse no banho. O geminiano apenas sorriu, e apesar da ansiedade que começou a tomar conta de si, teve certeza absoluta de algo:

"Não acabou aqui... isso é apenas um começo, não é, Milo?"

- Certo, eu vou com você. Como negar um convite tão tentador? – riu Kanon.

Com isso, o geminiano levantou-se e acompanhou o mais novo até sua suíte; entre o banho que tomariam e outras coisas, algo era certo: Escorpião e Gêmeos não sairiam dali tão cedo, pelo menos não até altas horas do dia seguinte.

_**- FIM? -**_


End file.
